The present invention relates to locking of computer resources.
When different computer entities such as computer processes or threads share a computer resource (for example, data, code, or a piece of hardware), it may be desirable to allow one of the computer entities to lock a resource for a while to prevent some types of access to the resource by other computer entities. For example, if two or more threads share computer data, and one thread has started but not finished to modify the data when another thread is accessing the data, the other thread may get incorrect information from the data and/or the data could be corrupted by the two threads. Also, if one thread has started but not finished execution of a critical code section when another thread starts executing the same code section, execution errors may occur if, for example, the critical code section modifies the state of a data area, a hardware controller, or some other computer resource. Therefore, locking techniques have been provided to allow computer entities to lock computer resources.
It is desirable to provide fast techniques for locking of computer resources.